Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "E"
Eagle eye Gender: Female Real name : Amanda Clarkston Description: long Brown hair, Black eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Eagle eye has no powers. After the aliens invaded earth, she wanted to fight back so she, invented a hawk like suit out of metal. Her helmet allows her to aim with 100% peciscion and hith a target guiding system she never misses her target. The suit fires off metal feathers that has different properties such as exploding feathers, glue feathers, etc. on her back is a back pack full of liquid metal that is cooled and shaped and falls back into place of the feather that has just been fired. The w.l.g. found her when she joined the fight against the aliens. Powers: Inventer. She has a suit of armor that allows her to fly, aim with 100% accuracy, she can form a force field to absorb damage, before the armor itself absorbs it, she has trick feathers, has life sustaining properties (extra oxygen for space and water breathing.) Personality: spunky. Spends a lot of time updating and upgrading her armor. Is kind of clueless to the world, but is very intelligent. Earthan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Earthquake Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eclipse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Edelweiss Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Edgar Barlow Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Eduardo munez Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eisheth Zenunim Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: El canto radado negro aka the black boulder Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' el chubrecabre Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: El Fuego Chico Conklin Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Elane Middleton Mother to Rex middleton (red raven one.) Genome: Human Age: 73 Description: greying brownish shoulder length hair, brown eyes, glasses Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Elaine resides in a nursing home. He mind slowly is fading away. She spends most of her days staring into space, but is visited everyday by Martin. Powers: None Personality: none. Family: Martin Middleton: Husband, Rex middleton: Son, Mason Brent Middleton: Grandson, Elise Middleton: Daughter-in law (deceased.) Elastic Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Electricity Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Electro magnet Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Elementus: ' '''A being made of fire, earth, wind and water who absorbs one of each element from different planets to survive. Powerful, innocent and inquisitive. Tries to understand the concept of good and evil and ends up helping villains as well as heroes because of his lack to distinguish the two. '''Eligos A.K.A Abigor' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Elise middleton (deceased.) Genome: Human Age: (killed at) Description: Blonde shoulder length hair, grey eyes, glasses Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Elise was the doting supportive wife of Rex Middleton until she was killed by Von Hel during a robbery Elise was the last member of her family alive after cancer took away her mother, father and her only sister. Powers: None Personality: Elise was polite, sweet and very compassionate. Family: Martin Middleton: Father-inlaw, Elaine middleton: Mother-in law, Mason Brent Middleton: son Ellen “Daylight” Webber Gender: Female Real name: Description: blonde hair, gold eyes Race: black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS: '.Ellen was taken in by the Webbers before the Outlander was, but is actually a biological sister from heaven. Who also lost her memory in the war in heaven. Asigned to help '''o'ut the fatekeeper, A.K.A. Scenerio, who was an old god from a forgotten time, she became one of the illusions. The illusions are simply helpers of the fatekeeper and help to determine and dish out the fates of mortals all over the universe. When the war in heaven broke out, she and the other two illusions went to help in the war to help her brother fight against Lucifer and his rebelling angels. When William was knocked to earth, she lept from heaven in an attempt to grab him, but Lucifer flew down after her and cut off both of their wings, making them unable to fly. The two siblings crash landed on earth and roamed it for several millennia with no memories of who they were. As luck would have it, Ellen who was homeless was taken in by the webber house hold and told that she could stay with them until she got back on her feet. It would be much later when they took in William. In an event of Galatic propotions, a rip in time and space opened up and the other two fates came to take Ellen back and groomed her for her role as an illusion once again. She would leave behind the man that she was sworn to marry, her adoptive family and her four children, Bear,Feline, Lard, and gadget, knowing that her role was much greater than that of a mere mortal. Her fiancee’ Jerod, Jenkins would raise her children and a few years later she appeared to every one in her full glory, explaining her inexplicable disappearance and her role in the universe. She even revealed that William was her biological brother and that his fate would soon change as well. About a month or so later was when sol Jin Niir would come to earth to groom William in the use of his powers and abilities. Ellen mainly maintains her position as a guardian of the fates, but every so often will interfere in the matters of mortals in order to change their fate for the better of the universe.' '''Powers: able to alter reality, multiplication, acidic, can adapt to any environment, energy blasts, flight, portals, mental and energy projections, plant manipulator' Abilities: Family: see the outlander, Jerod Jenkins Emperor Mein Genome: Zyraxian Real Name: Klavis galax’toc Mien Description :Humanoid with sharper features like that of elves. Silver eyes. black hair with cybernetic parts on varies body parts Race: Caucasion Arch nemesis: Captain Cosmos Origin: Emperor of zyros. The zyros don’t trust outsiders. Zen his daughter brought Cosmos in to be nursed back to health. Afterwards her father ordered cosmos to leave. Cosmos left without knowing that zen had stowed away in his ship. Over time cosmos and zen fell in love and got married which was against the tradition of the zyraxians. Once Mien realized his daughter had gone missing he and his fleet went after cosmos and have been trying to track him down ever since. Powers: change based on technological upgrades. Personality: Haughty, powerful, aloof, commanding, Empress O’harah Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Energy Genome: Martian Real name: mo’kon deus Description: Pure energy Race: Green (yellow in energy form) Arch nemisis: The protectors of the universe Origin: : Formed into a human sized humanoid and given powers by the ultimate weapon. Constantly searches the universe for anything to add to the power of the Ultimate weapon. Belongs to the galaxians. Powers: Generates explosive kinetic energy. Flight, super speed generated through kinetic energy. Able to turn into pure energy that dissolves bullets and lasors pass through his body. Able to breath in space Personality: Subserviant only to the ultimate weapon Equilibrium Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eratos Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eric Cross Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: :''' Eric has no powers. He is the most powerful man in weapons development. The richest man in America and also the most powerful man in America besides the president. He has connections in government that most normal people don’t and is the Senator's best friend. He has a Niece that is heading up a secret organization called the A.I.M. Initiative which is a secret international organization of freedom fighters. He is quietly in the background watching as everything unfolds and anticipates and plots and plans counter measures. He is not to be taken lightly as he is very educated, Intelligent, and highly trained in all forms of deadly martial arts. '''Eric Jackson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Erik Smithy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Eulogy Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ever green Genome: Human Real name: Elliot renew Description: blonde hair, green eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemisis: wlg Origin: Dr. Elliot Renew was a botanist that was busy working on a formula that would create super plants. The Green power Formula would cause plants to grow bigger, stronger, produce more fruit, etc. shortly after injecting a plant with the Green power formula, the Pulse wave from the heavy strand event passed through the plant. The plant’s new genetic code, (rewritten after it was injected) gave the plant a new dormant gene which the pulse woke up. The plant then telepathically rewrote Dr. Elliot’s DNA and told him that plants need a champion to protect them from the evils of mankind. The plant then died as it’s new sentience was too much for it to bare. Thus evergreen was born and became a terrorist in the name of preserving plant life. Powers: Slow aging. May turn arms into vines, growth of himself and plants. Manipulate the growth of plants and can control pheromones, may telepathically communicate with plants. Incredible strength. Personality: would happily be a martyr for plant life. Evil (beyonder) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Evol Neil Bornum Aka Devan Ladom Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Exion Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Extra Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Extremity: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: a Polynesian man that can create extra body parts. He can make himself taller/shorter, change his phisical appearance, literally give himself eyes in the back of his head, grow extra arms, legs, etc... elongate his skin, etc. He also regenerates lost limbs quickly.